


Drowning

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Drowning, Post-Legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: "When humans-, er, Users do it, it's because our lungs fill up with water and we can't get oxygen to our brains. You-" he taps the 'T' on Tron's chest- "don't have any lungs, man."Tron wakes up, but he *unfortunately* wakes up right where the last movie left him, sinking deeper and deeper into an ocean.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Drowning

He wakes up and he's drowning.

* * *

" _ Can  _ you even drown?"

"Yes, of course," a pause, and then more hesitantly; "Can you?"

Flynn laughs at that. (This is years ago, now, back in the old grid.) "I can, but evidently not the same way. When humans-, er,  _ Users _ do it, it's because our lungs fill up with water and we can't get oxygen to our brains.  _ You-"  _ he taps the 'T' on Tron's chest- "don't have any lungs, man."

They learned later, that what programs and users thought of as drowning were two different things. When you're a program, it's more like _erosion_ , your code slowly being chipped away lost in the flood of surrounding code. You _dissolve._ If a program finds themself lost in a body of water for too long, it's all they can do to just keep themselves together.

* * *

It was all he could do to keep himself together.

Every time he tried to swim to the surface, get a reprieve from the water, another wave came and hit him full force, sending him tumbling in the deep, dark waters until he didn't even know which direction was up anymore.

Water is  _ heavy _ , and in addition to the tossing and turning, he could feel the pressure surrounding him, pushing against him on all sides- he felt like his head was being  _ crushed,  _ oh, god, it hurt so much, but he kept trying to swim upward, make it out of the water, but it was dark enough and the waves chaotic enough that for all he knew he was swimming deeper. He knew that soon he would fall apart, his lines of code being ripped and pulled and chipped by the currant around him. Soon he'd be derezzed.

Tron wonders why Flynn, knowing full well programs could drown, would  _ ever  _ code an ocean.


End file.
